


Highway Robbery

by blackPlague



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Robbery, yea theyre petty thieves and then theyre not so petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackPlague/pseuds/blackPlague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked him, Levi wouldn't regret any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> i meant for eren to be college age in this—this is why it doesnt have the underage warning on it. if you read it as 15 yr old eren i get why but youre still gross. also, writing this note two years later, i'm sorry i wrote this for this pairing.

The first time Levi takes Eren on a job is on a Sunday night. Eren complains, "C'mon Levi, I got class tomorrow, I don't wanna do this."

"Shut. Up."

And, effectively, he does.

He questions the mask Levi makes him wear; a thin plastic molded into a grotesque smile and wide, comical eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Unless you want your mug plastered over the 6 o'clock news."

Eren obliges.

They run into the gas station like the thugs they appear to be. The kid behind the counter trembles when Levi tells him to put the money into the bag. He can't stop staring at the gun. Neither can Eren.

When they make their way back out the door, two shots ring out behind them and Levi turns to see the shaking revolver in the clerk's hands. He takes Eren by the arm and runs faster.

They end up on the banks of a river, Eren trembling and holding his head between shivering hands. "Holy shit. Holy _shit._ "

Levi holds a cigarette between thin fingers as smoke billows out of parted lips. He leans under a tree beside Eren, the canopy shading him from the moonlight that bathes the boy.

"Holy shit, wait. Fuck. Am I— Am I bleeding?"

Levi glances over. Eren has pulled up his black sweatshirt to reveal a gash on his side, dyed black in the moonlight. "Huh," Is all Levi offers.

"Must'a gotten grazed by the bullet," Eren says absently as he fingers the edges of the wound. "Holy shit." He says again on an exhale.

"You'll live." Levi answers.

Eren throws himself back onto the damp grass and laughs breathlessly, the adrenaline searing itself into his bones.

He sits up just as quickly.

"Again. I want to do that again."

 

* * *

 

Eren grips the heavy nine mil loosely in his fingers. "Do I hav'ta?"

Levi just fixes him with a hard stare that makes Eren grip the gun tighter. It radiates cold rather than absorbs heat.

"This was your idea, remember?"

Eren blinks, then nods curtly. Right.

They pull their masks on, plastic flimsy over their features. Eren's eyes flash bright green, almost luminescent through the holes in the mask.

"Let's go," he tells Levi, his voice dark and stormy.

He walks so gracefully, Levi almost forgets who he is.

When Eren gets everyone in the joint cowering for their lives, Levi forgets that he's just a boy. For a moment, in the grimy lights of this corner store, Eren becomes a force of nature, an unavoidable storm, a _god._ He was made for this moment: breathless and breathtaking, terrifying and awe-inspiring.

Levi's stomach bottoms out as he sees Eren so full of power and terror, and sheer, unavoidable rage.

He falls more in love with this living embodiment of pure _life_.

They run out of the place with two bags and leave behind three people scared out of their wits. Levi feels like laughing. They slip their masks off.

They run alongside the 149 heading out of town, but Eren slows after a bit—stops in his tracks. Levi reaches out to him, to ask if he's alright and oh, okay, then there's a semiautomatic shoved into his mouth.

Eren's eyes aren't _human._

"Eren," Levi licks out around the gun barrel. "It's me. It's Levi. You know who I am."

It takes a few seconds of inhuman staring, but Eren finally blinks, eyes clearing as if waking up from a deep slumber. His eyes go back to their usual hue, and his grin comes easily.

They kiss sloppily on the dirt side of the road.

 

* * *

 

Eren licks the whiskey off his lips as they lay on the balcony of a too-big hotel room. The sun is merciless on their bare torsos but Levi can barely feel it; only feels the steady weight of Eren on him, of his own heartbeat thudding away.

They should be laying low now, they've just done their biggest job to date. But Eren always gets a bit overexcited when they're done; his eyes grow luminous and his smirk is dirty and he always kisses Levi hard in front of the security cameras, right after they shoot the security guards.

Eren splays his palms over Levi's bare chest and sits on his lap, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Levi feels feathers ruffling around his ribcage.

Eren says, kiss me.

And it's not like Levi can say no.

Eren says, let's do a bigger job next time.

And Levi tries to refuse, but he's sure Eren has swallowed his heart.

Levi says, give it back.

And Eren just grins wider, wider, face splitting into the grotesque mask they wear. It terrifies Levi that he can't distinguish between the plastic and the human nowadays.

Kiss me, Eren says. And he does.

 

* * *

 

Levi stitches up the gash on Eren's arm with methodical, clean movements. Eren doesn't complain about the rough tugs Levi applies anymore. He learned somewhere along the way that all complaining does is earn him a swift kick in the nuts.

The tequila swishes in the glass bottle as Eren takes another swig and grimaces at the alcohol, at the pain.

The dirty motel room floor shows the trail of blood leading to the bathroom, the strewn clothes indicating a job gone wrong.

 _Let's do a bigger job next time,_ Levi hears the echo in his head. He should have said no, but who is he to deny Eren anything?

He cuts off the black thread with his teeth and steals the tequila from Eren's hands.

Eren's cry of protest turns into a grimace as the alcohol burns the stitched wound. He pulls Levi in for a bruising kiss afterwards and tastes blood in his mouth, made acrid by the alcohol.

Their one queen bed is stiff and dirty but Levi makes up for it by tracing the crisscrossing scars on Eren's back.

 

* * *

 

The report on the TV warns of masked villains shooting up banks and killing people, of kissing in front of cameras and running fast and far.

Levi looks up from shaving long enough to catch the sketches they show on screen, faces rough and inaccurate.

On the hard bed, Eren sleeps.

Levi wants to wake him and show him how famous they are already. _Look, baby, we're stars. We're famous, we're gold and black, we're shooting stars. No one can touch us._

Now they're more than gods. They're a higher force, the embodiment of tragedy. They're _titans_ in their own right: swift and absolute.

Fucking titans. He should have T-shirts made.

 

* * *

 

Levi should have known.

He lifts his arms over his head, just as the man on the megaphone says. The light from the helicopter blinds him momentarily. He glances at Eren, and can see his crazed eyes behind the mask, shining brightly green.

He _should have known._ Even the titans fell to beings lesser than them.

Eren nods at Levi and reaches back.

_Oh no._

Levi's meant to do the same. They both reach for the firearms tucked into the back of their pants.

 _Not going down without a fight,_ he hears Eren's voice echo in his mind. A memory, or maybe his imagination.

 _You bastard,_ Levi thinks. His hand finds the body-warm metal under his shirt. _You never did spit my heart back up, did you?_

He can practically feel Eren's manic grin under the mask.

Shots ring out across the night and he swears he hears Eren's bubbling laugh above the chaos.

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glint of luminous green. Everything goes white.


End file.
